Does time really fixes all wounds…
by Fanatic24
Summary: This story starts off before Victoria new borns army. Two students from a secret school, come to the Cullen home to complete a contract that was set before there life time. As they do, one of them goes back home to see how time has treated it, to only see how much it truely changed. Only thing going though his mind is... Warning: Characters will be OC and there will be Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

Well this is Twilight… First thing first, this story will be AU. There will be Oc's. Characters will be OOC.

Oh… one more thing… This story will have multiple aspects from Harry Potter. But it won't have any of the characters in it. They would most likely be mentioned, or if I choose otherwise. it's mostly the aspects of the Harry potter world. Well a lot of them…

So without further ado…

**D/C: **I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

.

"Are you sure you can do this" A young girl, asked an older teen, with a deadpanned expression. The girl was a late preteen almost entering her teenage years. Despite that, she had a look and act of maturity. She had medium length layered dark brown hair, with swept bangs. The preteen had tan skin and light brown eyes. She had on a purple white trimmed tank top, with a black jean sweater jacket, and a pair of dark blue shorts, with a pair of running shoes. "Last thing we need for you right now is a total breakdown"

"Don't you have any faith in me" The older teen sighed, looking down at the 5'3 preteen. The teen was extremely tall for his age standing well over 6'8. He has copper skin, a toned body. His hair was dark and crop short. He had on a loose fitting black tank top, loose fitting jeans and running shoes, which look it seen better days.

"Nope" The girl said without a care. "Were mostly going to have to stay with the coven, but I think you should consider going back to your old place"

"Old place" The teen grumbled, "I don't like it"

"You're going to have to go back a face them again" the girl said, "You can't run from this forever"

"No wonder everyone thinks your seventeen" The male grumbled to only get hit in the back of his shin. "Dam it, Vivian. Stop doing that"

"Do what, Isaac" Vivian said with an innocent look. A frown appeared on her face "You shouldn't have commented about my age, mister"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Isaac said. "So… we are assigned to renew the contract with the…"

"Olympic coven" Vivian said.

"And that would take some time" Isaac continued, "We are also to… what again?"

"To also to remain with them for a year or so to see what they do in their daily life," Vivian said, "To see what they do and how they are. Mostly maintain contact with the family. Everyone in the school did similar things too you know"

Isaac scrunched up his nose.

"Don't be like that" Vivian said, "Would you prefer to stay with a clan of vampires or were your pain is located"

"You just had to say it" Isaac murmured "it's more to it than that…"

"Yeah…" Vivian whispered, "It is better for you to see what has been going on. I have a feeling a lot is going to happen within the next few months"

"I don't like that feeling… It's a promise of pain and misery," Isaac said, "Come on, we have to talk to the Head Dean"

"Yap" Vivian said, "I have a question… You're a shape-shifter right?"

"Yea"

"You found out that it was genetic right"

"Yes"

"… What are the odds that it's also happening back at your old home town?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Do you remember Mr. Wright? Four years ago, you had a meltdown… Wasn't really pretty" Vivian stated, her face scrunched up in disgust at the memory.

"Who was Mr. Wright? Wasn't he the vamp- Ooohhh… that. But still what are the odds of that" Isaac was feeling uneasy at the moment.

"I read in few reports about giant horse size wolves around the area since the coven moved in" Vivian said. "Plus it wouldn't be so far-fetched considering the Hack and all the other packs that the school maintains in contact with."

"I really hate you right now"

"Of course you do" Vivian said "Now the real question is… Why do you not want to go back? Is it because of your brother's betrayal or is it about her…"

"Let's just go already" Isaac ignored the question.

"Right"

-Line break-

Sam sat on the edge of a cliff, looking over the ocean. He had his head buried in his hands. Shoulders sagged in despair.

It was a pitiful look for the alpha.

"Why?" He said, to himself. "Why does the world have against me"

Right now, he was not the Alpha that everyone knows or the man that his imprint expects him to be. The son, which his mother wanted him to be. That someone who can be with his first love. However, what really got him down was the fact that he let someone very close to him down.

Right now, he was just Sam. Reality is about to come back and check up on him. Well it is not really reality. It's actually his younger brother, who would more than likely would kill him once he finds out what's been happening here in the last year or two. Especially since, he broke his promise to him. For breaking the heart of the girl he loved.

"Out of all the time he has to come back. Why now?" Sam sighed, as he stood up. "Things are going to be really different from now on"

-Line break-

Carlisle Cullen is sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by papers and folders. He was alone in at the Cullen home. Alice had dragged Esme and Rosalie down to Port Angeles. Jasper and Emmett are out hunting. As for Edward, he was currently on a date with Bella. The papers that he was working on were from work.

Pecking was heard.

Carlisle lifted his head and looked out the windows. What he saw made him gasp. Outside the window was a black and white speck owl. The owl had a letter in its beak. The letter was sealed with a seal that Carlisle quickly recognizes.

Carlisle quickly went over and opened the window, allowing the owl inside. The bird dropped the letter with the vampires work. Then it landed at the table, looking at Carlisle with big yellow eyes.

Before he checks the letter, Carlisle has put some water in a bowl for the owl. This said owl hooted happily.

Sitting back in the chair, Carlisle picked up the letter and stared at it. More precisely at the seal, that closed the letter. The seal was of a circle that was divided evenly into fourths. Each piece had a symbol on in then. Inside each division was an arrow. The symbol was something that made Carlisle worry he opened the letter.

He read the letter, his face scrunched up in contraction. Then it returned back into a relaxed on, but he looks slightly tensed. "This is surprising but not… unexpected"

"Two students are coming here and renew the contract." Carlisle said, as he did, the owl looked at him as he talked. "I can't believe I've forgotten about them…"

"Now how do I tell the others…" Carlisle mused.

-Line break-

"Fork, Washington," Vivian mused, as she watched the scenery pass by in a blur. "You can almost smell the sunlight…"

"Wonderful isn't it?" Isaac smiled.

"Damp… muggy, soggy sunlight," Vivian said, "No wonders they are living here at the moment."

"Yap"

"It's depressing," Vivian concluded, "reminds me of home"

To be continued…

it's my first Twilight story, review but no flames and whatever else…


	2. Chapter 2

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

**D/C: **I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

.

Recap:

"Fork, Washington," Vivian mused, as she watched the scenery pass by in a blur. "You can almost smell the sunlight…"

"Wonderful isn't it?" Isaac smiled.

"Damp… muggy, soggy sunlight," Vivian said, "No wonders they are living here at the moment."

"Yap"

"It's depressing," Vivian, concluded, "reminds me of home"

End of Recap:

Isaac and Vivian sat in a diner eating an early lunch. They decided to eat lunch and organize their thoughts.

"What time are the haulers supposed to come by again" Vivian asked, eating a sundae.

"They're supposed to get there like around five or six" Answered Isaac, taking a bite of his sandwich. "We have time till them"

"Do you want to go shadow the Cullen's, go check out the house or do you want to go see you mom and brother" Vivian asked.

Isaac paused in mid-bite, and looked down at her, and then he finished his sandwich in three bites and looked at her. "I think it'll be best if I see my mom. As for my brother… I want to make sure he kept his promise."

"As for the Cullen's, I think it'll be better if we just find a normal way of interacting with them. Last thing we need is a mishap" Isaac said, as he was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What promise" Vivian asked, "What are you talking about"

Isaac let out a sigh, "I haven't really been totally been truthful about my reason for not coming back here"

"You lied… to me" Vivian narrowed her eyes at him and her hand reached for a fork or knife on the table.

"I didn't totally lie, Vivi" Isaac said nervously, standing up from his seat. Vivian had a reputation of stabbing people with whatever she had in her hand at the time. Like to pencils, markers, sticks and to spoons. In addition, right now she had a fork in her hand.

"Isaac" She said folding her arms, with the fork still in hand. "Sit"

Isaac quickly sat back down with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Tell me the whole story then"

Isaac shifted nervously, in his seat. "Can we talk about this someplace else?"

Vivian was about to say something when the door opened, causing the doorbells to chime signifying more costumers.

Three tall teens walked into the diner. Two of them were laughing at who knows what, while the other was quite. They walked towards an empty table, that just happens to be right next to Isaac and Vivian.

.

"Man… Finally a break" Paul said as he sat on one side.

"You got that right" Jared said sitting on the other side of him. Leaving the other guy to sit on the other side.

"It's great to have your own thoughts," Embry said, his face scrunched up.

"Yeah especially Leah's" Jared said low enough for the majority of the diners not to hear. That didn't stop two people in particular.

"When will she ever get that Sam is with Emily now and not with her." Paul said.

"It get annoying to have her push all of those things at as," Jared said as well.

The two continued talking about how Leah was a totally nut case. As for Embry…

'What is this smell' Embry thought, 'It smells like a wolf but it's not one of us. But there's something else too… it smells like… spices, herbs, and a reptile of sorts and…'

Embry eyes widen up, and he quickly turned around in his seat, to only see an empty table with a paid tab on it.

"Embry what's going on" Paul said, getting up as well.

"Do you guys smell that" Embry said, "It almost smelled like…"

The other two did what he did and they narrowed their eyes, and wasted no time. They quickly left the diner to see where that smell came from.

All they managed to get was a dead end. In the parking lot, in front of the diner was filled with cars and no one was insight. They didn't find what caused that smell, \because it disappeared.

"We're going to have to call the pack," Paul said, and now the three ran into the forest.

Meanwhile as the three left, two figures were watching them run off into the forest.

"That was rather close," Vivian, said, she had a wand in her hand, "Good thing I did an illusion against their senses from seeing us"

"Right" Isaac growled as he turned on the car and pulled on to the road.

"Did you know them by any chance?" Vivian asked him.

"You can say that" Isaac responded, as his grip of the steering wheel tightened. "Can we…"

He nodded his head towards the forest.

"Yeah sure" Vivian sighed.

Isaac pulled the car towards the side of the road, and turned off the car. The two proceeded to get out of the car and headed into the forest.

-Line break-

Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared were in a secluded part of the forest. The rest of the pack had their day off. So it was just them at the moment.

The three were replaying what they smelt in the diner earlier.

Sam looked over the memories several times. One in particular caught his interest, it was when the three entered the bar and saw the two teens that were sitting behind them.

"Who do you think that guy is" Jared asked

"I don't know, I never seen him before" Paul answered

"I wonder who the girl was though" Embry said.

Paul and Jared looked at him. "Did he…"

"That scent was coming off of her and that guy smelled like Sam. Plus he smelled like one of us… but still it was different"

Then it clicked for Sam. Images of Sam's brother ran through all their minds. A memory of a young Sam and another boy, they looked like they were ten or nine. The two of them were playing in the mud. More memories ran through their minds.

Sam panic, he quickly stops them. The others gave him a confused looks.

"Who was that?" Paul asked

"I think I remember him… wasn't he your brother" Jared said, then his thoughts went back trying to remember

"Didn't he have a thing for Leah" Embry asked, this caught the other two attentions.

"Yeah right"

"Who would have a thing for her now"

Sam tuned them out, for a moment, "I'm going to go. Patrol the area you three."

The three groaned.

Sam ran into the forest, once he was sure he was far enough he phased back and put on a pair of shorts he had. He walked towards an aimless direction. His minds filled with thoughts. Only one thing that repeated though his mind, 'I am so dead…'

Voices were, heard making Sam hide behind a tree and some tall bushes.

"You heard what they said, Viv" A male seethed.

"I know what they said" A girl murmured.

Sam peaked, and what he saw made him hold back a gulp. Just a few feet away, stood his brother. Even though he hasn't seen him in four years, he still hasn't change a whole lot from the last time he had seen him. He saw a girl just a few feet away from his brother. She was staring up at the seething male. The girl looked like she was about a year or two younger than his brother. But he couldn't tell.

What made Sam worry thought was that Isaac was shaking a sign that he was about to phase. He saw that the girl wasn't even disturbed by it. She simply went and sat on an exposed tree root.

"Sam left Leah for her cousin, Emily" Isaac exploded, "For her own flesh and blood"

"How close where they" She said as she looked up at him, as she did she slightly moved and was now looking directly at Sam.

Sam gulped when she did that. Her gaze did left his hiding spot.

"They were like sisters, like how you say it, a prima hermana, Vivian," Isaac growled out.

Vivian eyes narrowed, and a small hiss escape from her lips "That is just wrong, having your close cousin steal your boyfriend. It's a total low blow that's for sure"

Vivian stared down at Sam. Sam felt like he could not move. There was something about the girl's eyes, that screamed that she was a predator.

"We are going to have to gather proof before you charge in" Vivian said, "Otherwise you'll make a fool out of yourself"

"PROOF" Isaac boomed now his body began to tremble again.

Sam eyes widen, he knew had to do something otherwise the girl was going to get hurt or even get killed. But he couldn't, the girl's eyes paralyzed him in his spot.

"Isaac" Vivian stated in a hiss at him, breaking eye contact with Sam. "Unless you want to go visit a vet you'll get your but to the car. Now!"

Isaac anger was replaced with slight fear, he nodded his head and left.

Sam finally could move, but he didn't chase after his brother. He had to see what exactly was this… girl was.

"You can come out… Samuel Uley" Vivian said, with a bored voice.

To be continued

SO YEAH…. Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out.

.

Recap:

"Isaac" Vivian stated in a hiss at him, breaking eye contact with Sam. "Unless you want to go visit a vet you'll get your but to the car. Now!"

Isaac anger was replaced with slight fear, he nodded his head and left.

Sam finally could move, but he didn't chase after his brother. He had to see what exactly was this… girl was.

"You can come out… Samuel Uley" Vivian said, with a bored voice.

End of Recap:

"So we finally meet at last" Vivian said, still sitting down. "Your brother told be a lot about you. A lot about wasn't exactly… nice"

Sam stared down at Vivian, not wanting to be intimidated by someone who was half his size.

"Who exactly are you" Sam said, avoiding eye contact with her. He doesn't know what she is, and he didn't want to risk it. "What exactly are you"

Vivian tilted her head to the side, "What do ya mean by that"

Sam didn't respond, he just stood ready. A light gust of wind went through the forest, hitting Vivian and then at Sam.

Sam took in all the scents and he smelled put him on extremely on edge. What he smelled was spices, reptile and human. Another smell that put him over the edge was the smell of death. That came off the girl in front of him.

Sam was about to phase.

"I wouldn't do that, Samuel," Vivian said, standing up from the root. "We wouldn't want a repeat from the last time you phased in front of a bystander. Or have you forgotten already"

Sam took a step back, with slight wide eyes. Then it turned into a frown and he growled at her.

"Who do you think you are" Sam growled, "How do you know that"

"I have my ways of knowing things," Vivian said as she turned away from Sam.

Sam debated to attack or not.

"I better go, your brother will wonder what has happened to me" Vivian said, she walked towards a wide tree, "If anything were to happen to me will be on his head and the person who did whatever it was"

She quickly hid behinds the tree and a crack was heard. Sam quickly ran after her, to only see that she was gone and small wisp of smoke was the only thing that was left behind. He growled and transformed. He went off towards the area where he saw Isaac walked off too.

Sam ended up at the edge, and all he saw was only and empty road, with no signs of a car had recently park at the side anywhere.

-Line break-

Isaac was driving well beyond the speed limit. He quickly left once he got into the car. Knowing that Vivian would be able to find him or just head at the place they'll be staying at.

He was still fuming at what he had heard. His grip tight on the wheel, nothing seem to be able to take his eyes off the road. The fact that a semi loud crack sounded in the car was heard, and a that Vivian appeared. She was leaning over the seat. Her hair was a total mess.

She shook her head attempting to fix the mess. Slowly she tried to sit on the seat properly to bad at that moment that she was doing that, Isaac finally noticed her.

Isaac wasn't paying to his surroundings when he looked into the mirror for just a moment. He saw Vivian. Which caused a knee jerk reaction, he slammed his foot on the breaks. That caused a body to fly across the car and slammed right against the dashboard, head first.

Isaac looked with wide eyes and mouth agape. As he saw the scene in slow motion, the reaction on Vivian face was of total surprise.

"Ssshhhhiiiitttt!" Isaac said, as he saw his partner now groaning. He looked at the damage that she had cause. There was a clear impression of her head and face there now. The smell of blood filled the car.

"What the cheese hit me" Vivian groaned as she attempted to get up. Isaac saw that she had bleeding bruised lips and a bloody nose. Besides that, she looked okay.

"The car" Isaac deadpanned, "The car hit you"

-Line break-

"Tell me once again how you ended up like this" A pale blonde haired doctor asked.

"I/She fell over a high ledge" Vivian and Isaac answered in an automatic voice.

"I see… Okay all I need is a signature; from you legal guardian and you're free to go?'

Isaac and Vivian stared at each other than at the doctor.

"I'm her legal guardian, Dr. …" Isaac said, pulling out several papers

"Cullen, Dr. Cullen. The papers are in my office, so if you would follow me" Carlisle walked out of the room, with Isaac following him.

Once the two left, Vivian laid on the bed. She had to get a few stiches on her bottom lip. They'll be gone by the end of the day if she avoids talking.

'So that was Carlisle,' Vivian thought, 'This would be easier than I thought'

Then suddenly her eyes widen, 'Daaammm iiitttt… I just jinx us…'

-Line break-

Vivian and Isaac are driving towards there temporary home. It was around six in the after, when they arrived at the place they saw that the mover were just arriving. It was just mostly newly bought furniture, and some other things. It was mostly to keep up with appearances. They parked the car and Isaac went out to talk to them.

Vivian slowly got out of the car and look at the house. It was a two story home, that had an attic and a basement. Three bedrooms, and an average size kitchen and living room. The house was painted in a moss green.

"You must be the new neighbors," A gruff voice said.

Vivian turned around to see over the fence a cop.

"Yes I guess you can say that," Vivian said, to him.

Isaac noticed the cop, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Mr. Chief Swan"

Charlie looked up to see Isaac, "Isaac. Is that you"

"Yes sir" Isaac said, "Why are you here"

Charlie the two a gruff reply and pointed at the house near him "I live hear"

To be continued…

Hehe… Review people Review oh I have a poll go check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

**D/C**: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

**I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out.**

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

" Vivian turned around to see over the fence a cop.

You must be the new neighbors," A gruff voice said.

"Yes I guess you can say that," Vivian said, to him.

Isaac noticed the cop, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Mr. Chief Swan"

Charlie looked up to see Isaac, "Isaac. Is that you?"

"Yes sir" Isaac said, "Why are you here"

Charlie looked at the two, gave them gruff reply, and pointed at the house near him "I live here"

End of Recap:

Isaac looked at the house Charlie pointed at, "Oh right… How's Bella"

Charlie frowned for a bit, "She moved in a couple of months ago, she's with her… boyfriend right now."

"You sound like you don't like the guy" Isaac said.

"I don't like him" Charlie said.

"Of course" Isaac looked down at Vivian, "Go checked out the house while I talk with him."

"Whatever… I'm getting the biggest room" Vivian walked towards the house. Leaving Isaac glaring at her retreating back.

"Who is she?" Charlie asked.

"Her name is Vivian Hydra," Isaac said in a low voice, "I have legal guardianship of her. For the trip, we needed someone who was legal, in case we have any issues. Like this afternoon…"

"How old is she. She looks to be your age" A loud crashing sound was heard from inside of the home.

"I DIDN'T DO IT," Vivian shouted. Isaac laughed nervously.

"She's actually twelve," Isaac said, Charlie looked somewhat surprised at that "Plus, we were supposed to have a chaperone but since I recently turned eighteen by then and they were short in hand…"

"I get it," Charlie said, "But why didn't you move in with your mother in the reservation."

Isaac shifted a bit, a worried look on his face, "I kind of haven't been down there yet. I don't think anyone but you knows I'm actually ho- here"

Charlie ignored the mishap, "Do you want to talk about it"

"Can I tell you about it later, Chief" Isaac nodded his head towards Charlie's driveway. A silver Volvo was driving into the driveway.

"What about you and the girl come over for dinner," Charlie said, "You'll tell me everything tell then"

"Thanks, Chief" Isaac smiled.

"Now come on, that Bella and her boyfriend" Charlie grunted, Isaac jumped over the fence and Charlie gave him a look then shook his head. Isaac just gave him a nervous laugh.

The two passengers got out of the car to reveal Edward and Bella. They walked up to Charlie and Isaac. Edward looked stiff, and was staring at him, if you would notice you can see that he was glaring at him.

"Well, well, well" Isaac smirked, looking down at Bella. "If it isn't little Miss Sunshine"

Bella gave him a puzzled look, "Isaac?"

"Yes" Isaac smiled at her "Nice to see you actually remembered me."

"Weelll, since I only came here during the summers…" Bella trailed off.

"Kay, I get it" Isaac said, "Aren't you going to introduce us"

"Oh right, this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend" Bella said, pointing at Edward, she looked up at Edward "This is Isaac Uley, a close friend when I used to come here during the summers here"

"Hello" Edward said stiffly.

Before Isaac could respond, one of the movers called out to Isaac.

"Oh there finished," Isaac said, "I better head back."

"Remember, you and your friend are invited for dinner in an hour or so" Charlie said as Isaac was walking off.

"Yes sir. We'll be there" Isaac said as he jumped the fence again.

"I'm going back inside, don't stay out here too long" Charlie said and he headed back inside.

"Go inside, Bella" Edward said.

"What's going on" Bella asked. "Please don't start another fight"

"Please"

"Fine" Bella headed back inside.

Edward made sure she was inside, then he walked around the fence and headed towards Isaac with a frown on his face. As he approached the property, he saw someone was peeking through the window.

Edward felt very uneasy. The one who was staring at him was giving him a bad feeling. The worse part about was that he couldn't even sense their thoughts.

"What do I owe this visit" Isaac said walking towards Edward.

Edward frowned at him. "What is the reason you are moving here? To keep an eye out on us, did Sam or Jacob put you up to this "

Isaac frowned at him as well. "I don't know what you are talking about when it comes to Sam and Jacob. I am not part of that… pack. As for keeping an eye out, well I wouldn't deny that"

"Then-"

"Look I really don't like that attitude of yours" Isaac said, "Me and my companion just ended up winning a contest to study here for the rest of the school year here."

Isaac headed towards the house. Leaving behinds a fuming Edward.

-Line Break-

'Edward Cullen-Vampire, co-founder of the Olympic coven. Abilities: Basic vampire abilities, increase speed and telepathy,' Vivian thought as she looked out the window, watching Isaac and Edward 'talk.' 'A mind ready… It's a good thing that we're both trained in Occlumency.'

Vivian turned away from the window, and looked around the room, "Now what type of wards should I put around the place."

"More importantly… What color should I paint my room…" She mused as she looked around the room. As she said earlier, she got the master bedroom. The furniture in the room are wrapped in plastic; the bed is in pieces waiting to be armed together. The color of the walls was of a pale off white. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wand, "Thank Merlin for the fact, were allowed to use magic"

Her wand is 11 inches, yew wood with a dragon string core and it was unyielding. With a flick, the color of the room turned into a deep gray, with white outlining. The furniture began to move around the room and unpack themselves. There average size vanity in the corner, a dresser at the other side, the bed against the wall in the middle. With two side tables on either side, a plain colored rug that covered the majority of the floor. A bookshelf, small tables and other pieces were also in the room. As it was said, and done the room was done. All that it needs is her personal belonging to put in.

"Ah, now it's a room." Vivian looked at the room she would be staying for who knows how long.

"I see that you're done moving in" Isaac said from the door.

"Yap" Vivian said as she hid her wand. "So what did the vampire want"

"He thinks I'm in a pack. Apparently he thinks my brother and Jacob sent me to keep watch"

"Whose Jacob" Vivian asked, as she check out the room.

"You'll meet him later" Isaac said, "We're going to go the Mr. Swan for dinner in an hour or so. So get ready."

"Right, how do you know the pro-" Vivian turned around to see that Isaac wasn't there anymore. "Dam him"

To be continued…

Go and check on the poll I posted up. GO AND VOTE.


	5. Chapter 5

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out.

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

"Whose Jacob" Vivian asked, as she check out the room.

"You'll meet him later" Isaac said, "We're going to go the Mr. Swan for dinner in an hour or so. So get ready."

"Right, how do you know the pro-" Vivian turned around to see that Isaac wasn't there anymore. "Dam him"

End of Recap:

Isaac walked back to his room, before he came to check on Vivian, he already had started on fixing his room to his own personal taste. Walking into the room, he saw that it was complete and a different feel from her room. The walls were painted in a royal blue with black outlining. The furniture was made out of white oak. The floor was just regular hard wood. The bed was in the far corner with a night table next to it. A desk was in front of the window. Two sets of drawers were in the room, including a bookshelf and a leather chair next to it.

Walking out of the room, Isaac took out his wand from his pocket; the wand was made out of ivy, with the core of a threstral hair. It was 14 inches long. He waved the wand dimly around the house. As he did, everything that was left unpack was unpacking themselves and moving into a spot. The colors turned from a hideous green, it slowly turned into a twist of grey, white and green, with specks of blue here and there. It may seem an odd color choice, but it was something familiar to them.

Walking into the kitchen, it saw it that it was a lime green with black counter tops. It was filled with everything you need for a kitchen, well expect for food.

Isaac leaned against the counter and looked at a random direction. He wasn't really thinking of much. The only thing that came into his mind now was the partial conversation he had with a pale-skinned doctor.

Flashback…

Carlisle and Isaac were in the doctor's office. Carlisle had Isaac sign multiple papers. The doctor was at a state of confusion. The boy in front of him was clearly a wolf, by the smell of it. His surname is Uley, and he looked and smelled similar to the alpha. The only thing that kept him from saying anything was that he smelled very similar to someone he had met a long time ago. The smell was spices. Isaac smelled like a wolf with spices.

"There it is," Isaac said, getting up from his chair and handed him the papers.

"Ah, yes" Carlisle took the papers and rose as well. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Depends" Isaac shrugged, "But can you hurry, Vivian doesn't really like hospital's. She tends to find a way to sneak out… or cause a massive disturbance"

"Right…" Carlisle said unsurely, "Do… Do you go to Vene-"

"Carlisle" Two people opened the door, and quickly headed in, closing the door behind them.

Alice was keeping tabs on what her family was doing. When all of the sudden she could hardly see Carlisle. She grabbed Jasper and the both of them headed towards the Hospital, where she last saw him. Running into the room she saw Isaac and Carlisle talking calmly.

Jasper was running behinds Alice. Her emotions showed worry. Following through the hospital, he block out the majority of the smell. Not wanting a repeat, especially here, but before he did he caught a scent of spice. He just mistook it for something else and headed forward.

Coming into the room, he didn't sense any anger, just confusion that was coming off of Carlisle. The only emotion he got of Isaac was a peaceful and bored. There wasn't any malice or anything else.

"Ah…" Isaac said, "I guess I should go. I have to meet with the mover sooo"

He quickly headed towards the door, he paused as he was about to turn the door knob "Veneficus Vita, was what you were going to say"

With that he closed the door behind him.

End of Flashback…

"Hey" A voice shouted, "Wakey waky up and achy"

"What…" Isaac said dumbly, he looked down to see Vivian. She was dressed differently. She had on a white polo shirt under her tank top. The sleeves were puffed and short. The collar had a frill to it. The shorts were replaced with longer jeans, and a pair of mary janes.

"Come on" Vivian said, "Weren't we supposed to go to the next door for dinner, and I'm hungry"

-Line Break-

Dinner was rather… okay. Charlie and Bella asked questions about the school they go too. How things change since Isaac had left, minus the whole vampire and wolf problem. As it was said and done Vivian had called it a night and left, it was a school night and she was supposed to go tomorrow.

It came to a surprise as she heard that the twelve year old was an eighth grader. Vivian response to that was that she was born later in the year and she started school earlier. Bella went up to room, leaving Charlie and Isaac to go to the living room.

They talked about sports and some other things.

"How are things… back there" Isaac said with a solemn face.

Charlie gave him a stern look, he looked up towards the stairs then at Isaac. He grabbed the remote and put on a game, he then whispered, "They have been a bit hostile with the neighbors."

Isaac snorted, then he had a worried look "What about her…"

Charlie gave the teenager a brief look, "Things have been bad for her. I heard that your brother left her for her cousin. Then her father died of a heart attack, to make things worse… Do you know about the whole…?'

"The shifters. Yea what about them" Isaac said, as he clenched his fist.

"She ended up being the first female in their history to turn into one," Charlie said.

Isaac face turned into one of surprise, "That wasn't something I expected."

"You asked" Charlie grunted. "Things have been looking bad, and I think I should probably avoid going to La Push… tomorrow or something"

Isaac had a frown on his face, he nodded at Charlie, "Thanks for telling me…Quick question, do you know that her boyfriend comes here during the night"

Charlie's eyes widen in total surprise.

'Revenge…'

To be continued…

GO AND VOTE… please oh and review…


	6. Chapter 6

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out.

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

Isaac had a frown on his face, he nodded at Charlie, "Thanks for telling me…Quick question, do you know that her boyfriend comes here during the night"

Charlie's eyes widen in total surprise.

'Revenge…'

End of Recap:

Isaac was sitting on a three-seated sofa, his feet propped up on a wooden chest that doubled as a coffee table. The sofa was white, and it was a rather simple. There was a love seat and single seated sofas on either side of it, blankets where thrown over them to give it a different style.

A fireplace was dimly lit, giving the room a cryptic look. The main color of the room was a greenish grey. The wall were bare, the only thing that was there was an empty bookcase and a few stands. The curtains were a slate colored, that partially prevented the light into the room.

Isaac was glaring at the fireplace. His arms crossed, as he did.

'So many things have changed' Isaac thought bitterly. 'To actually think that…'

He shook his head trying to get rid of thoughts. Letting out an irritated sigh, he got up and headed out the room. He walked towards the staircase, and right below the stairs was a door that led to the basement. Walking into the basement, he took out his wand and a light appeared from it, lighting his way into the room.

The basement was an off place. The place looked rather unfinished, but that was to someone who didn't know what they were looking for. With a flick of wand, several things appeared. A spot in the back corner was a place to brew potions. There was a desk and several filling cabinets. A bed and lamp in the other corner, more places to sets books, including a sofa and lazy boy chair. It was pretty much a study for himself. He got the basement, while Vivian got the attic. Which he was directly told not to set foot in. For his personal safety, he did not ask.

Isaac walked around a bit, there was too much in his mind. Sleep was the last thing in his mind.

-Line break-

Since it was the first day for the two of them, Isaac and Vivian got up early and got ready for school. Isaac now wore a tight fitting t-shirt with pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes. Over the shirt he had on a light hoodie sweater, that was left unzipped. Vivian had on a black graphic tank top, with a denim vest over it, with a canvas jacket over that, and a pair of denim shorts and boots.

Isaac had a regular sized blue bag pack, while Vivian had a purple rucksack.

"So we have to walk there" Vivian said, looking up at Isaac, who was looking the door behind him.

"Yap" Isaac said, and then he turned to walk, with Vivian following him. "Your school is closer than mine."

"Sure" Vivian rolled her eyes.

As they walk past the gate they saw that Bella was getting out of her home. She waved at the two, and they waved back at her.

"Do you guys want a ride" Bella said out loud to them.

Isaac and Vivian looked at each other than at Bella. "Sure"

-Line break-

Bella was driving with Vivian sitting next to her. Isaac was next to the window. It was a tight fight due to Isaac height, but he managed to squeeze in.

"Isaac, what did you and Charlie talk about" Bella asked, not taking her sight off the road.

"He was telling me what's been happening her at Forks" Isaac responded, raising her eyebrow on how she called her dad by his first name, "Why"

"He's been rather…" Bella scrunched up her nose. "He's been keeping an eye on me, but after what ever happened last night. He been hovering a bit more."

Isaac bit his lip to hold back a laugh. 'Hehe..'

"I just wanted to know what's been going on here, that's about it. Oh and how he is rather sour when it comes to your boyfriend. But he wouldn't tell me why though"

Bella let out sigh of relief. She had known Isaac for quite a while. When she used to visit her father here, she remembered that Isaac was always around hanging with Charlie or with the his few friends at the reservation. From what she remembered, he only had a few friends, like her he only came during the summers. She heard that he was accepted to go to a private boarding school on the other side of the country. During the time he was here, he cared for her as a close friend of even a sister at the most. However, it seems that what they have now is a far cry from what they had.

"How did you two meet" Bella ask. That question caused Vivian and Isaac to squirm uncomfortably in their seats. Vivian had a huge blush growing on her face with a twitch of embarrassment; Isaac bowed his head in a depressing matter.

"I rather not talk about it," Isaac grumbled.

Vivian didn't say anything, she looked like she wanted to hide and not be seen.

"It can't be that bad…"

"Believe me, Bella… It was a very bad first impression," Vivian said darkly, the blush on her face only intensified.

-Line break-

After dropping of Vivian, Bella and Isaac headed towards the High school.

"Was it really that bad" Bella asked, as she parked the truck.

"You don't even know the half of it," Isaac said, he got out of the truck. He waited for Bella to come out too.

"It can't be that bad" Bella continued.

"I rather not risk have Vivi, kill me after I tell you," Isaac said, "Plus you wouldn't either believe or let me live it down from it"

Isaac looked around the school, he noticed that the students were looking at them, more at him than at Bella. "Where's your boyfriend."

"Him and his family went camping" Bella answered automatically. In reality, they went out hunting. Plus it was slightly sunny.

'Sure they are' Isaac thought.

-Line break-

The first half of the school day went by rather slow. Isaac already knew the majority to what the teachers were teaching. The school he went to was strict to the both worlds. Well-rounded is what they called it. Right now it was lunch, he had a packed lunch he made. All he needed was a place to sit. Looking around he saw that Bella was waving at him. He quickly headed over there.

Bella was sitting with Angela and Eric. The two were talking about random things, Bella would add in something here and then.

"Who was the guy you arrived with this morning, Bella?" Eric asked. "He looked like he should go down with your friends down at La Push"

"His name is Isaac Uley" Angela said, Eric gave her a look "He's in my history class. He transferred here for the rest of the semester or so."

"That's right" Bella said, "I offered him and his friend a ride to school"

"I thought there was only one new student here" Eric asked

"She goes to the middle school" Bella responded

"Look there he is" Angela pointed out.

The other two saw that Isaac walked into the cafeteria. He was looking around for a spot.

"It looks like the other side want him" Angela whispered nodding her head towards the table were there old friends sat. The girls were all eyeing Isaac.

Isaac looked towards them, Bella quickly waved at him to come over towards them. He quickly walked over. Whispers filled the place, as well as stares.

To be continued…

GO AND VOTE… please... oh and review…


	7. Chapter 7

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out.

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

The other two saw that Isaac walked into the cafeteria. He was looking around for a spot.

"It looks like the other side want him" Angela whispered nodding her head towards the table were there old friends sat. The girls were all eyeing Isaac.

Isaac looked towards them, Bella quickly waved at him to come over towards them. He quickly walked over. Whispers filled the place, as well as stares.

End of Recap:

Isaac was sitting down at a table with Bella and her two friends, Angela and Eric. He didn't mind neither of them. Angela was quite, but had her moments. Eric was someone who he can talk to about well… video games, comics and whatever the sort. It was a really nice change from hanging around a demented twelve year old.

"Do you mind if I take a picture" Angela asked holding up a camera "it's for the school's newspaper."

Isaac looked at her, his mouth was filled with food. He gave her nod, and quickly swallowed.

Angela took the photo, and she places the camera back in her bag. "What kind of school did you came from"

"It's a private boarding school, that's south of here" Isaac responded.

"How was it there?" Eric asked.

"It was alright, the weather was really weird though. It gets cold in the winters, and hot in the summers. Oh it kind of likes to mess with us by being hot one day then have it pouring rain the next day," Isaac said.

"Oh."

"How was the school arranged," Bella asked.

"The school is an open campus. There is about ten houses" Isaac explained.

"Houses?"

"The school is almost like a college type thing. It's a co-ed fraternity, type thing." Isaac said, not knowing how to explain it "When you enter the school, they give you a test to see were you belong."

"Besides that, it was just a regular school," Isaac said, 'For the gifted'

The conversation ended at that, as Angela nudged Bella's shoulder. Bella looked at her to see that Angela was looking at a table at the other side of the room. At the corner of his eye, Isaac looked to see what they were looking at.

He saw that they were looking at a table that he presumed was the popular crowd. Isaac scrunched up his nose. Sitting next or near them made his nose feel like it was on fire due to all the perfume they wear. They were staring at him then glaring at Bella.

"They won't stop staring at him" Angela whispered to her. "They're staring at him like a piece of meat"

"They're just a pack of wolves," laughed Bella.

Isaac twitched at the analogy, then he let out a groan.

"You okay Isaac" Eric said looking up at him.

"I feel like I should be running to the hills and go into hiding" Isaac said with a serious face.

"Why?"

"If she finds out, she'll not only kill me but also them" Isaac said, "If she catches me with another girl, she'll put me in a ani- hospital."

"Why and who," Once again he asked.

"I have a thing for someone, and my friend would do anything to put us together" Isaac grumbled, but a small smile was on his face, "My friend is a bit of a hopeless romantic when it comes to me and my… special girl"

"I take it she isn't your girlfriend yet" Eric said.

Isaac frowned at that for a moment then a smirk appeared on his face, "Yet"

"And your friend is trying to play matchmaker" Angela said. "How does your special someone looks like…"

"If you can call it that" Isaac said, then a dreamy smile appeared on his face, "I haven't seen her in like four years or so. The one thing I do remember is her smile…. She had the greatest smiles I have ever seen"

"You have it bad for her don't you" Eric laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it" Isaac sighed.

-Line break-

"Finally" Isaac sighed as he and Bella walked out of their last class and headed towards the parking lot. "I thought I was going to die due to boredom."

"It was okay" Bella said, walking beside him.

Isaac snorted at that he turned to look at Bella, then a sickly sweet smell caught his nose. Looking around he saw that a silver Volvo was parked behind Bella's truck.

"Mr. Gloomy is here," Isaac muttered.

Bella looked to see that he was right. She also saw that Edward was getting out of the car and headed towards them.

"I better go before he sees me with you" Isaac whispered to her as he turned to walk away to only see Edward was right behind him.

"Crud" Isaac said, Edward was glaring at him then he quickly stood next to Bella and held her close.

"Alice couldn't see you half the day" Edward whispered to her.

Isaac raised an eye brow at that, "I take it that's my fault"

Edward gave him a look.

"I offered him and Vivian a ride…" Bella said.

"He has a car doesn't he" Edward said "Whose Vivian"

"There was something wrong with it," Isaac grumbled.

Oh there was something wrong with it. Isaac and Vivian were planning on exploring Forks for a bit until they smelled two things. One of them smelled like paint, Isaac looked around the car to see that it was the breaker fluid. Checking it over he saw that it looked like someone cut them. The other scent made almost made Isaac run off somewhere in a fit of rage. Vivian quickly told him to stop and think about. That they'll get what, whoever did this, to them.

"Vivian is his roommate, from their other school" Bella said, she doesn't know that Isaac has legal guardianship on her.

"Death incarnate" Isaac whispered in a dead panned look.

Bella smack his arm.

"Owy… meany that hurt" Isaac whimpered jokingly.

"At least its me and not her" Bella said to him.

Isaac eyes widen with a look of horror. "My god… I have to go and get out of here before she finds me"

"Who finds you" An innocent voice asked, you can hear the poison in it.

Isaac jumped and held back a scream. Vivian was right next to him looking at him with her yellow-brown eyes. It scared him to no end.

"When did you get here… How did you get here" Isaac said in a panic voice.

Vivian held up a key chain. "School ended early. Mr. Charlie picked it up and then picked me up from school. He then dropped me off here and told me to wait till you got out of school."

Edward stiffened, a low growl came from the bottom of his throat.

"Come on, you have to go see your mom then your brother" Vivian said, ignoring Edward "Otherwise they'll look for you… then me"

Vivian looked back at Bella and Edward. The vampire was staring down at her, waiting for her next move. Inwardly smirking, Vivian gave him a wide smile. At that moment Bella blink, Vivian's top and bottom canines grew. Giving Edward a demonic look.

Edward snarls, nearly attacking her. The only thing that stop him was that they were in the student parking lot and Bella was there.

As soon as Bella opened her eyes again, she looked at Edward in confusion.

"Hehe" Vivian laughed as she grabbed Isaac bag pack and dragged him away. Isaac was waving a goodbye at his friend.

"What happened" Bella asked, "What gotten into you? You looked like you wanted to kill her"

"That girl.." Edward said. "Is not exactly… Human"

To be Continued…

Okay I have a major request. I need ideas. I need a dragon for this story and I don't know which one to pick. If anyone has any ideas PM me, I am not so good at making up these type of things. All I need is a description of one, or just tell me of a dragon that would fit into one category and that is... Death

Review and what not… And go vote..


	8. Chapter 8

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out.

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

"Hehe" Vivian laughed as she grabbed Isaac bag pack and dragged him away. Isaac was waving a goodbye at his friend.

"What happened" Bella asked, "What gotten into you? You looked like you wanted to kill her"

"That girl.." Edward said. "Is not exactly… Human"

End of Recap:

"What a total piece of cheese" Vivian said as she looked through her bag pack. Isaac was driving the car. He was still pest off at the fact that someone tried to hurt or kill them. "I wonder what Bella sees in him"

"He's just protective of her" Isaac said inattentively, "Chief, told me that there was a moment when they were not together and it ended badly for them"

"Yea, yea" Vivian said, as she continued to look through her things. "So where are we going first. To go see your sweet mother or to the wolves den"

Isaac didn't say anything for a moment. "I think it will be better if I go see Allison first. Then we'll go see him"

Allison Uley, the mother of Samuel and Isaac Uley. Oh how this little reunion is going to go, only the heavens know. Isaac and his mother never had a great… relationship ever since Isaac found out about his… magical abilities. It had gotten them to the point that Isaac just didn't even considered her as his mother. No one really knows about that. Everyone just thinks that he is at a rebellious stage about it. In reality is that, Sam was her favorite and Isaac was just… there. Just the other kid the parent didn't really care about. Allison always believed that Isaac would end up as his father. The reason for that is because Isaac looks just like his dad. It also didn't help that Isaac went to a boarding school and preferred not to be near her whenever he was home too.

Isaac smirked to himself, 'To think that Sam is the one who ended up just like dad.'

"Aha" Vivian pulled out a tin box from her bag. "I have finally found you"

Isaac rose an eyebrow at her "You brought those things"

"Well yea" Vivian said opening the tin box, to reveal two chain necklaces. She took them out and look back into the tin box. In it was small pendants and charms. Vivian took out two of them from the box, and placed the box back into her bag. One of them was a black claw, and the other was a small wooden circle with a scratches on it. Paying close attention you can see it was organized in a pattern.

She placed each pendent on a different chain. Vivian put the one with the claw around her neck and gave the one with the wooden pendant to Isaac. He took it and put it on.

"Which one do I have one" Isaac asked.

"You have the Prohibet" Vivian said, "You won't be able to transform, but your abilities like strength and what not it still the same."

"And yours" Isaac asked.

"I would still be able to transform, but not to the total degree" Vivian said.

Isaac face turned serious as they entered the reservation. "Put up a ward, we don't want them to know we're in the area"

Vivian pulled out her wand from her sleeve and cast a ward that prevent there scent to be found.

As they drove in closer, they began to noticed that mostly everyone was inside. The weather was tuning for the worst. It did look like it was going to rain.

They finally arrived at the home. It was a nice place, but it felt… empty.

Vivian places a comforting hand on Isaac shoulder. He smiled at her in thanks.

The smile faded away and he gave her a serious one. "I think it will be better if I go alone. I don't think it's going to be very pleasant reunion"

"Are you sure?" Vivian said

Isaac nodded his head, and got out of the car. Vivian looked up at the house. She noticed that the curtains were swaying, meaning that someone had seen them.

Isaac hesitated, at the front gate. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked right in. He looked back to see Vivian was taking out an IPod, Isaac smiled. She didn't want to hear, giving him his privacy with his mother…

Taking in a short breath, and putting on a serious face he walked towards the door. Right as he step on the porch the door opened, to reveal Isaac's mother. Allison Uley. The woman semi-glared at her youngest son, in return, Isaac just gave her an endless stare.

Vivian watched the stare down from where she was. The music was blocking out all the sounds around her. She could feel the mixed emotions around the air. Worry began to flow through her, she knew about Isaac issues with his mother. That she didn't approve of him of going to Veneficus Vita. Heck she didn't believe in wizards, witches or anything in that matter. The other thing was that she didn't want her boys to leave her, especially after Joshua left. However, of course she was rather harsh towards with Isaac, because of not only his abilities, but also the fact he was the spitting image of his father. She preferred Sam over Isaac.

One of the real reasons he left La Push was because of his mother. He could not stand being around her and her verbal abuse about him. Oh how irony loves its pain. Since her favorite turned into what she tried to prevent all this time.

Unfortunately for Vivian, the moment the song had ended the _conversation _had just started.

Allison and Isaac started or glared at each other. Neither one saying a single thing, not knowing how to approach it. Isaac clenched his fist together, blood slowly dripped down onto the porch.

"Allison" Isaac said, he noticed that her eyes widen a bit in shock. Looks like she didn't expect that.

"Isaac" Allison swallowed, looking up at her youngest son. "Do… do you want to come in"

Isaac glared at her, "I don't have the time for that, and I have… someone waiting for me in the car"

"Your hands are bleeding" Allison said looking at Isaac's hands.

"It's fine." Isaac said stiffly. "It's not like I had done worse to myself"

Allison glared at him, not responding at that. She looked towards the cars that belong to Isaac.

Vivian tried not to hear the stiff conversation. Her gaze was down, looking down at the IPod. A feeling of being glared at, crept up her spine. Vivian was not good with people glaring at her, without her knowing why she was being glared at. Looking up she saw that Allison as looking at her, Vivian gave her a blank look.

That seemed to anger the mother. She started to yell at Isaac, flinging her arms around to emphasize what she was saying. The look on her face showed dissatisfaction at either him or at her.

Isaac added a few words, then Allison would explode something back at him.

Vivian slid down on her seat uncomfortably. She attempted to use her bangs to shield her eyes. Then she heard the argument, looking at her music player; it was dead. Her only thing she used to avoid the sounds of the outside world was dead. 'I knew I should have charged it…'

The talk turned to a shouting fest; Vivian was surprised that none of the neighbors has come by to see what was happening. Sinking deeper into the seat, she tried her best to ignore the argument.

"Vivian Hydra" Isaac whispered, "Her name is Vivian Hydra"

"Who is she exactly?" Allison said.

"She's… my… partner from the school" Isaac said, "We both were picked for this… transfer program"

"So she's one of them, then" Allison said, a clear distaste was in her voice.

"You don't have to say it like that" Isaac grimaced, "She's a good friend"

"She's a good friend" Allison spat out "That's what your father said. Is she some girl you have on the si-"

Isaac glared down at his mother, making Allison stop talking and taking a step back, "Don't you dare say anything bad about her in my presence."

"Is she the reason you left" Allison shot out to him.

Isaac gave her a cold stare, not responding to the question immediately. "She's one of the minor reasons I didn't came back"

"Minor reason… still she's the reason you left," Allison, said, "Why is that. Don't tell me yo-"

"I owe her a debt. A life long standing debt," Isaac said at her, 'Plus I have guardianship over her'. "I would have been six feet under without her"

"Wh-what" Allison took another step back.

"There was a problem at the school. I was at a bad spot, and she bailed me out of it." Isaac said.

"And… That doesn't mean you have to have her around" Allison said.

"After saving me, she was… she was injured and was nearly killed by the end" Isaac growled, it wasn't at his mother this time. It was towards himself. "She pretty much saved my life and I owe her a debt." 'With several other's too' "And I have to repay that debt… that and some other reasons too."

Isaac turned around and walked out of the patio. "I didn't come here to argue. I just wanted to try to get you to open your eyes. I guess you haven't yet or never will. You still see me as him. For the record I'm Vivian's guardian. I don't tolerate anyone calling her those type of things"

"I wish you can open your eyes, Mother" Isaac said, "You think that I am the disappointment just like him. What about your favorite, Sam, tell me… How much does he remind you of dad"

With that he walked out, and slammed the gate right behind him. Allison flinched at the sound and at the words. Isaac didn't turn around to see her, just heading towards the car.

As he got into the car, he started the engine and headed out. Not once looking back, he left leaving all the memories of a down childhood.

Looking at his right, he saw Vivian looking out the window. Her face was devoid of emotion.

Isaac stayed quiet, comfort would only make things worse for her. Emotion is a powerful thing to deal with.

"Don't listen to her, Viv" Isaac murmured, to her. "She doesn't understand"

Tears started to pour down her face, small sobs and whimpers came out of her.

"I know Viv" Isaac said.

Vivian whimpered.

"She doesn't really like me"

A questionable whimper

"I don't want to go back and talk to her again. Not after what she was about to say about you"

A growl came out of her

"You got that right, we still have to visit them"

An evil crackle

"No, you can't kill, hurt, maim or emotionally scare anyone for life"

A pout

"You can do whatever you want that you deem reasonable to those jerks"

This time the crackle grew out to a full out blast chortle.

"I don't even want to hear what you are thinking of doing to them or to know for that matter"

To be continued…

**Okay I have a major request. I need ideas. I need a dragon for this story and I don't know which one to pick. If anyone has any ideas PM me, I am not so good at making up these type of things. All I need is a description of one, or just tell me of a dragon that would fit into one category and that is... Death**

Review and what not… And go vote..


	9. Chapter 9

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I have a poll on my profile go check it out. Go and Check It Out. I am closing the poll soon so vote.

I need ideas for a dragon for this story. If anyone has any ideas please P.M. me.

Characters may be OOC

.

Recap:

"You can do whatever you want that you deem reasonable to those jerks"

This time the crackle grew out to a full out blast chortle.

"I don't even want to hear what you are thinking of doing to them or to know for that matter"

End of Recap:

"So this it" Vivian said, her eyes were still red from the tears. However, it did not seem to disturbed her. She fixed her hair so that it looked somewhat unkempt; giving it a wilder look and it covered enough of her face. Isaac was flexing his arms, warming up for whatever that is going to happen.

"Should we take our wands," Isaac asked.

"You shouldn't, since by looks of it," Vivian said, taking out her wand, "You are most likely to use your fist"

Vivian lifted her left pants leg. She had a wand holder there; she strapped the wand there and put down the jean over it. "I'm not going to fight them, but I am making precautions."

"Right" Isaac said, they saw that they were approaching Sam's and Emily's home. "I am going to park the car away from the place."

Vivian nodded her head.

"Come on then, the ones I want to beat are inside" Isaac got out of the car and walked towards the house. Vivian quickly caught up to him.

Vivian couldn't help but let a grin to appear on her face, and her canines grew out. 'Hehehehaha…'

-Line Break-

In the future warzone, Sam, Jared and Paul were in the living room talking about their imprints and some other things. Embry and Quil were in far corner, Quil was playing with Claire and Embry was deep in thought. Rachel and Kim were comforting Emily, who was crying because of how cold Leah was towards her.

The picture was okay but the odd one out was Embry. Since he didn't have an imprint like everyone else in the house. Then again it was here, or train the newbies…

The rest of the pack was either taking a break or patrolling. Seth and Leah were taking a break, while Jacob had the luck to train two recent newbies, Collins and Brady.

Thinking about friends, the thought made Embry's stomach fall. Looking around, he saw Jared and Paul talking about their imprints; and how Leah was with the mental link. Including how they got tired of her of being around, it mostly came from the girls, since the girls were on Emily's side. The two boys changed, but it wasn't or anyway near as bad on how Emily changed Sam. The only one who is sane is Quil. He is still the same, but just more normal and free. As for Sam, he completely changed. It's all because of one person, Emily. She completely changed him, and it for the worst.

What he saw now disgusted Embry. How can someone just love someone then to fall for another, leaving the other like a far distant memory. The one left behind was left with a giant whole in their heart.

'Leah' Embry thought bitterly, 'What have we done to you'

Looking over at Quil, seeing that he also had the same disgusted look on his face. Also not happy with what has been happening. Especially, what happened to Leah, he just put up a façade because of Claire.

Back when this whole wolf business, Leah was looked up as the older sister. It was he, Quil and Jacob; then at times Jared and Paul. Seth would tag along too. Then there were the Uley boys. Embry could remember them pretty well. Sam and Isaac Uley both had eye for Leah. However, it was the younger brother that had it worse. The only few things that he had against him was that Sam was more outspoken then him and that he wasn't here most of the time. He started to go to a private boarding school when he was about either nine or ten. Isaac would look at Leah in a different light. Especially when he came back at his last summer here…

He was acting weird when he came that summer. Look different too…

'He look just like us when we barely transformed' Embry thought, as he began to backtrack. Four years ago Isaac came back for the summer, he grew from five foot seven to six foot one. In a total of a year, his build grew out; similar to them. The other thing was that the way he looked at Leah. Too Bad he couldn't place it at the moment because, Jared and Paul with Kim and Rachel started to talk crap about Leah.

"When will she get it" Rachel said "Why did you even invite her to the wedding?"

"She'll just probably ruin it" Kim added.

"We promised that we would be bridesmaids to each other's weddings," Emily cried.

"That sounds like Leah," Jared laughed

"It wouldn't even be a surprise if she trashed the whole thing," Paul said too.

Sam just snorted in agreement at that.

Embry and Quil looked at each other and nodded. They got up and headed out front. Quil headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get Claire back home," He said, the girls didn't acknowledged him. Claire was in Quil's arms falling asleep. He didn't bother to ask again.

They walked out of the house. The others didn't really pay attention to that either. As they closed the door behind them, they saw him… and a girl too.

The scent of wolf and reptile filled the air. It was the same from the diner. The same from that time ago. Isaac looked a bit different from the last time he saw him. His build was made for strength but more of speed and agility, but it still gave a strong look. Taller now and more mature.

A memory from the last time he saw his friend before he left…

A thirteen year old Isaac with Jake, Quil and Embry were at the beach. It was early in the summer and Isaac was telling them about a girl he was patterned up with.

"She's supposedly a prodigy in her class, but she seems to want to down play herself about it" Isaac said, "She's also a bit of a klutz too"

"Don't tell us that your forgetting Leah for that girl" Embry said in mild fake shock.  
Isaac frowned at him "No one can replace Leah… No one"

"Then go ask her out then" Jake said.

"Before Sam does" Quil added.

The day went by, and the three tried to convince him to ask out Leah.

"Alright I'll go" Isaac said.

The three watched him go.

"Do you think he'll do it" Quil asked.

"Yes, he's been crushing on her since who knows when" Jake said

"Well she say yes though" Embry said, "I heard th-"

Seth came running towards them, yelling to grab their attention.

"Did you guys hear Sam just asked out Leah" Seth heaved out "And she said yes, too"

The three gave each other wide eyed looks.

By the next morning they heard that Isaac was going back to his school. That there was an issue and he had to return early. As he left though, he had a face that showed of a broken heart

Embry looked at Isaac now, his face serious and tamed. The girl looked serious too, but also cautious…

Embry and Quil wolves were telling them to be extremely careful of her, that she was normal girl. Embry nodded at Quil, "Go and take care of Claire, then go find the rest"

Quil didn't say anything, he just gave a nod and ran off.

Walking up to them, Embry stood in front of the two.  
"Isaac" Embry said.

Isaac looked at him and said bluntly "Do I know you?"

Embry snorted at the response. It was so like him to play stupid, "It's me, Embry"

"Ahhhh…." Isaac responded, "Really, the Embry I remember was small scrawny…"

"Don't push it." Embry said through gritting teeth. "I take it you are going to pay your dear brother a visit"

"What gave it away" Isaac said.

"You look like you are about to kill someone…" Embry pointed out.

"I told you to loosen up but no-o-o" The girl said as she crossed her arms

"Shut up, Vivian" Isaac snapped at the girl

"Whatever," Vivian said.

"Sam is in there with Jared and Paul" Embry said.

"Are you going to try to stop me" Isaac asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope"

"Really?"

"This is between you and Sam. The other two are just icing on the cake" Embry said.

"Cake…" Vivian drooled.

"Snap out of it. Well get cake later" Isaac said. "Embry this is Vivian she's my classmate. Vivian this is Embry, a friend of mine when I was growing up here"

"Pleasure" Vivian whispered, nodding her head.

"Hello," Embry looked back at Isaac "But I have to warn you that their girlfriends are with them."

"That's why I'm coming too" Vivian said "To prevent them from interfering"

Vivian stared up at Embry. He held his breath, Vivian eyes pierced right through him. Her eyes are unnerving.

"You should go," Vivian said looking away from him. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble with them after wards"

"I'm going to see if Quil found them" Embry said, "It's about time something happens"

Embry ran off in the same direction that Quil went off to.

"For tomorrow or for never" They said, as Isaac and Vivian walked up the step of the home…

**(I was actually planning of ending it right here…)**

-Line Break-

As they stood by the door they can hear what the six people in the house were talking about. It was bitter, rude remarks, sneers and it was mostly directed towards one person. Leah.

Vivian looked up to see Isaac blank expression. It wasn't a good sign. He's preparing for what he was about to do. Letting out a short breath, Vivian said, "Six of them, three humans and three shifters"

"Got it."

Vivian lightly stepped on her left leg, a small swirl of black and purple appeared, and it crept into the home through the cracks of the door. "They can't hear or see what's going on. Make sure not to through them threw it though."

Isaac grunted. "Stay here, and make sure no one comes in"

"Yap" Vivian stood a far a bit. So the people inside would not see that she. Isaac stood in front of the door. His expression darkened as the comments grew. Then, he suddenly kick the door in, knocking it off the hinges.

-Line Break-

Sam sat in his chair looking out into space, deep into his thoughts. He was listening on and off on the conversation that Jared and Paul were having.

"Do you think that Sam's brother will be like us" Jared asked "Since he's his brother"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Paul said

"What about his school" Jared asked

"He's going to have to quit or go to public school" Paul said "Protecting the tribe is more important"

"It's going to be very awkward and a huge pain in ass" Jared groaned.

"You're right" Paul groaned too, "He had the biggest crush on Leah"

The two stayed quiet as they though about Isaac. They did remember him, but they didn't see him as much as the others. However they did remember when he came back from his last summer here. How he got a huge growth spurt.

Including the way he stared at Leah. Then then the two stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you remember how he stared at her" Paul whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time" Sam added in, breaking from his world. The three looked at each other with wide-eyed horror.

"Shi-"

The door suddenly was kicked in, coming off from the hinges. The three immediately shot up. To only see that it was Isaac. Isaac was glaring at them, he brought his foot back down and he stood there. His eyes glowed darkly at them. Then Isaac calmly walked into the place without a word. Picking up the door, and putting it back in place.

"We wouldn't want anyone to see what's going to happen now…" Isaac said darkly.

From the outside, Vivian saw Isaac close the door. She watched as the fate of the three shifters are going to be very painful…

'He always gets to do everything' Vivian huffed.

To be continued…

Review and Go vote I am closing the poll soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Does time really fixes all wounds…

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter. I only own the oc's.

I just closed the Poll. So now, I have to look on who should hook up with Vivian… On the other

hand, should I wait for the… sequel…

.

Recap:

"We wouldn't want anyone to see what's going to happen now…" Isaac said darkly.

From the outside, Vivian saw Isaac close the door. She watched as the fate of the three shifters are going to be very painful…

'He always gets to do everything' Vivian huffed.

End of Recap:

Emily inwardly smirk to herself as to what was going on around herself. She was playing with everyone around her. Playing as the innocent one when she is in reality is really the innocent one in this story.

Emily is actually a manipulative, jealous and a devious character. She had always wanted everything that Leah had. Emily was an only child who always got everything she wanted, but she wanted more, much more. Of course that didn't really help with the situation.

Attention was something that Leah always had and she never did much to get it. Emily wanted to be in the center of attention. Leah had close and great friends around her, a loving mother, father and a younger brother. Emily parents spoiled her, yes, but they did give her everything that they couldn't have when they were going up. She just wanted more and more.

One of the major things that Leah had was the look that two of her friends always gave her. It was the Uley brother's. Emily notices early on that they gave Leah an extra sort of attention, especially the younger brother.

Of course, Emily wanted that. She talked to him, because he used to babysit her younger cousins. All she got was nothing. He didn't bother with her, didn't really even to bother to even to look at her either.

This made Emily go after him. That meant having to stay close to Leah. That only made her bitter by all the attention that her cousin got. Form that she vowed to herself, to take away everything that made Leah happy.

When the brother left, Emily became even bitterer. The older brother asked Leah out, Emily was left alone to brood. Finding out ways to break Leah.

Of course everything changed in the last few months…

Now Emily is _crying _to gain sympathy.

"Don't worry about her" Rachel consoled her.

"Just don't even think about her" Kim added in.

The three were now in the kitchen now preparing food for the pack. Sam, Jared and Paul were still in the living room. They didn't even notice that Quil and Embry left with Claire. The three were blissfully unaware what was happening outside in the living room.

-Line break-

Sam was in deep in thought. His brother was here at Forks, him having the wolf gene is obvious that he had it. But he didn't know whether or not he transformed or not yet. He came here with someone that smelled like death, and is clearly dangerous.

The other thought was about the promise he broke to his brother and something else. Something that could mark his death.

Sam shook his head, trying to make it go way from his mind. It was something that if Isaac ever found out, he can kiss his ass good bye.

Isaac was known to hate violence, unless he was provoked. Then it was hell on earth. He became a total monster when he fought. Everyone knew to stay away when he was mad.

Isaac was an angel, but also a demon if he was made wrong. Or in this case, the object of his affections was now emotionally turn down. Sam had made a promise to keep Leah happy and to stay true. All he did was make her bitter and spiteful.

Sam got out of little world as he heard Jared and Paul talk about how Isaac used to look at Leah. Then it clicked for him. The three of them look at their imprints the same way.

"Do you remember how he stared at her" Paul whispered.

"Yeah…" Jared responded

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time" Sam added in, breaking from his world. The three looked at each other with wide-eyed horror.

"Shi-" All three said, as the door came off its hinges.

Isaac kicked in the door, glaring at the three. His expression made Sam's stomach fall. He knew that he was going to get a beating. He'll be fortunate he can even stand by the end of it.

Isaac walked into the home and picked up the door and putting it back into it spot.

"We wouldn't want anyone to see what's going to happen now…" Isaac said darkly, as he turned around to face the three. His expression was one a deadly calm one. Jared, Paul and Sam didn't know what to do. They felt stuck in their spots. "Hello again, dear brother"

Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't want a fight to break out here. The girls where in the kitchen. Sam gave a side-glance at the other end of the room, where Embry and Quil where earlier. He was surprised that they were not there anymore.

"They left early before I even came in" Isaac said, answering his unspoken question. "As for the girls…"

Isaac let out a low chuckle, a smirk on his face. The three growled at him, and quickly turned to see the kitchen. What they saw was something covering the way into the kitchen. It looked like a swirl of purple with white and black sparkling speaks. The girls didn't even seem to notice it or even them.

"Do not worry, about them, my friend took care of them" Isaac said as he slowly waked to them. "They can't hear or see what is happening in here. As long as my friend makes sure it up"

"What the hell does that mean. Let them go" Paul and Jared seethed at him.

"Isaac, calm down" Sam said forcibly. Isaac just chuckled at that. "Isaac…"

"Don't worry about them… Worry about yourselves" Isaac said as he closed the gapes and raised his fist. It landed on the nearest of the three, Paul.

-Line break-

Vivian waited outside the door. 'Now I wait, I guess…'

Looking around to see if anyone was around watching, seeing that no one was looking she took out a round piece of glass from her pocket. Lightly tapping her foot, the glass became a glass cup.

She placed the cup up on the door, and placed her ear on the end of it.

Doing that she can clearly hear what was happening inside. Vivian winced and scrunched up her face in pain. As if she was on the receiving end. Muffled cries of pain were heard including of apologies and protest.

Vivian sucked in a quick breath at the sound of something breaking.

"Dam…" Vivian winced again 'At least he isn't in his second or… third phase'

Third state of phase was something that an advanced shifter can do. It was a major trump card to a lot of things…

'Good thing I put up a ward on the three girls. They cannot hear or see a thing. Until now…"

Vivian stood back away from the door and stomp her foot. As she did screams were heard from the inside. Vivian transformed the cup back into a piece of round glass and put it back into her pocket.

As the shrills and screams were heard, Vivian smirked at the sounds. Call her sadistic or whatever, the screams of her enemies always made her feel… alive.

-Line break-

The three females were putting on the finishing touches to the food. Kim looked through the way into the living room. To see Jared and Paul laughing and Sam was still in his own world. Something caught her eye. As she looked at them, it looked like a flash was seen on the doorway. Like how something reflective it hit with light.  
Walking closer to it to examine it, Kim couldn't place it but something felt off. Very off.

Kim gulped, she realized she couldn't hear what the boys were talking about and they looked like they were not talking softly either. Reaching towards it with her hand, she froze. Her hand didn't go through. It was like a mirror was placed there. Panic filled her mind.

Turning around to see the other two, to only see that the both of them looked at her with horror. Then the screams began. Kim turned around and she stared to scream too. Instead of seeing Jared, Paul and Sam lounging in the living room now they were all bloodied, bruised up. In total they looked like they went up against newborns while they were humans and not as a wolf. Jared as thrown against the wall, and knocked out, Paul was barely standing leaning against the couch. Sam was at someone Kim had never seen before. The stranger had Sam by his collar of his shirt. Arm held back glaring down at him. He hit Sam, temporally knocking him out. Then he proceeded to walk towards Paul. Without much effort, he grabbed Paul and threw him out the door. Then he proceeded to do the same with Jared, throwing him out the door.

Kim and Rachel screamed at the event. They were worried and scared for the boys. Emily was in total shock. She recognizes the stranger. It was Isaac Uley. The boy no… man she pinned after.

Isaac walked over towards Sam. Sam was panting heavily, holding his sides. He woke up from the knock out.

"I trusted you, Samuel" Isaac said to his older brother, "And you do this to me and to her… You know you had this coming"

To be continued…

Review people I want reviews. I want your thoughts but no flames.

To be continued…

Review and what not.


End file.
